The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.: 1995). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J. 1995, 9, 576-596; Knighton et al., Science 1991, 253, 407-414; Hiles et al., Cell 1992, 70, 419-429; Kunz et al., Cell 1993, 73, 585-596; Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J. 1994, 13, 2352-2361).
In general, protein kinases mediate intracellular signaling by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. These phosphorylation events are ultimately triggered in response to a variety of extracellular and other stimuli. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, and H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor α (TNF-α)), and growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events as described above. These diseases include, but are not limited to, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease, and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase comprised of α and β forms that are each encoded by distinct genes [Coghlan et al., Chemistry & Biology 2000, 7, 793-803; and Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 2000 10, 508-514]. GSK-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer's disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocyte hypertrophy [PCT Application Nos.: WO 99/65897 and WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol. 2000, 151, 117-130]. These diseases are associated with the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 has been found to phosphorylate and modulate the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These proteins include glycogen synthase, which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor β-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-myc, c-myb, CREB, and CEPBα. These diverse protein targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation, and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Normally, the presence of insulin causes inhibition of GSK-3 mediated phosphorylation and deactivation of glycogen synthase. The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake [Klein et al., PNAS 1996, 93, 8455-8459; Cross et al., Biochem. J. 1994, 303, 21-26); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans. 1993, 21, 555-567; and Massillon et al., Biochem J. 1994, 299, 123-128]. However, in a diabetic patient, where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and long-term effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed [see, PCT Application: WO 00/38675]. Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 are therefore potentially useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity is associated with Alzheimer's disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known β-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles.
Amyloid-β plagues, formed by the aggregation of these β-amyloid peptides, are one of the pathological hallmarks of Alzheimer's disease. It has been shown that GSK-3α inhibition reduces amyloid-β peptides in an animal model of Alzheimer's disease. See pages 435, 438. Phiel et. al., Nature 423, 435-439 (2003). Mice over-expressing amyloid precursor protein (APP) treated with lithium (a GSK-3α inhibitor) over a three-week period showed over a 50% decrease in amyloid-13 peptide tissue levels.
The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, in which Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 is known to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells [Lovestone et al., Current Biology 1994, 4, 1077-86; and Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 1997, 8, 3251-55]. Therefore, GSK-3 activity promotes generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer's disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is β-catenin, which is degradated after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of β-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death [Zhong et al., Nature 1998, 395, 698-702; Takashima et al., PNAS 1993, 90, 7789-93; and Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp 1997, 56, 70-78].
GSK-3 activity is associated with stroke [Wang et al., Brain Res 2000, 859, 381-5; Sasaki et al., Neurol Res 2001, 23, 588-92; Hashimoto et al., J. Biol. Chem 2002, 277, 32985-32991].
The Janus kinases (JAK) are a family of tyrosine kinases consisting of JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. The JAKs play a critical role in cytokine signaling. The down-stream substrates of the JAK family of kinases include the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins. JAK/STAT signaling has been implicated in the mediation of many abnormal immune responses such as allergies, asthma, autoimmune diseases such as transplant rejection, rheumatoid arthritis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis as well as in solid and hematologic malignancies such as leukemias and lymphomas. The pharmaceutical intervention in the JAK/STAT pathway has been reviewed [Frank Mol. Med. 1999, 5, 432-456 and Seidel et al., Oncogene 2000, 19, 2645-2656].
JAK1, JAK2, and TYK2 are ubiquitously expressed, while JAK3 is predominantly expressed in hematopojetic cells. JAK3 binds exclusively to the common cytokine receptor gamma chain (γc) and is activated by IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, and IL-15. The proliferation and survival of murine mast cells induced by IL-4 and IL-9 have, in fact, been shown to be dependent on JAK3- and γc-signaling [Suzuki et al., Blood 2000, 96, 2172-2180].
Cross-linking of the high-affinity immunoglobulin (Ig) E receptors of sensitized mast cells leads to a release of proinflammatory mediators, including a number of vasoactive cytokines resulting in acute allergic, or immediate (type I) hypersensitivity reactions [Gordon et al., Nature 1990, 346, 274-276 and Galli, N. Engl. J. Med. 1993, 328, 257-265]. A crucial role for JAK3 in IgE receptor-mediated mast cell responses in vitro and in vivo has been established [Malaviya et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1999, 257, 807-813]. In addition, the prevention of type I hypersensitivity reactions, including anaphylaxis, mediated by mast cell-activation through inhibition of JAK3 has also been reported [Malaviya et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1999 274, 27028-27038]. Targeting mast cells with JAK3 inhibitors modulated mast cell degranulation in vitro and prevented IgE receptor/antigen-mediated anaphylactic reactions in vivo.
A recent study described the successful targeting of JAK3 for immunosuppression and allograft acceptance. The study demonstrated a dose-dependent survival of Buffalo heart allograft in Wistar Furth recipients upon administration of inhibitors of JAK3 indicating the possibility of regulating unwanted immune responses in graft versus host disease [Kirken, Transpl. Proc. 2001, 33, 3268-3270].
IL-4-mediated STAT-phosphorylation has been implicated as the mechanism involved in early and late stages of rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Up-regulation of proinflammatory cytokines in RA synovium and synovial fluid is a characteristic of the disease. It has been demostrated that IL-4-mediated activation of IL-4/STAT pathway is mediated through the Janus Kinases (JAK 1 & 3) and that IL-4-associated JAK kinases are expressed in the RA synovium [Muller-Ladner et al., J. Immunol. 2000, 164, 3894-3901].
Familial amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (FALS) is a fatal neurodegenerative disorder affecting about 10% of ALS patients. The survival rates of FALS mice were increased upon treatment with a JAK3 specific inhibitor. This suggested that JAK3 plays a role in FALS [Trieu et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2000, 267, 22-25].
Signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins are activated by, among others, the JAK family kinases. Results from a recent study suggested the possibility of intervention in the JAK/STAT signaling pathway by targeting JAK family kinases with specific inhibitors for the treatment of leukemia [Sudbeck et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 1999, 5, 1569-1582]. JAK3 specific compounds were shown to inhibit the clonogenic growth of JAK3-expressing cell lines DAUDI, RAMOS, LC1-19, NALM-6, MOLT-3 and HL-60.
In animal models, TEL/JAK2 fusion proteins have induced myeloproliferative disorders and in hematopoietic cell lines, and introduction of TEL/JAK2 resulted in activation of STAT1, STAT3, STAT5, and cytokine-independent growth [Schwaller et al., EMBO J. 1998, 17, 5321-5333].
Inhibition of JAK3 and TYK2 abrogated tyrosine phosphorylation of STAT3, and inhibited cell growth of mycosis fungoides, a form of cutaneous T-cell lymphoma. These results implicated JAK family kinases in the constitutively activated JAK/STAT pathway that is present in mycosis fungoides [Nielsen et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 1997, 94, 6764-6769]. Similarly, STAT3, STAT5, JAK1 and JAK2 were demonstrated to be constitutively activated in mouse T-cell lymphoma characterized initially by LCK over-expression, thus further implicating the JAK/STAT pathway in abnormal cell growth [Yu et al., J. Immunol. 1997, 159, 5206-5210]. In addition, IL-6-mediated STAT3 activation was blocked by an inhibitor of JAK, leading to sensitization of myeloma cells to apoptosis [Catlett-Falcone et al., Immunity 1999, 10, 105-115].
Syk is a tyrosine kinase that plays a critical role in FcεRI mediated mast cell degranulation and eosinophil activation. Accordingly, Syk kinase is implicated in various allergic disorders, in particular asthma. It has been shown that Syk binds to the phosphorylated gamma chain of the FcεRI receptor via N-terminal SH2 domains and is essential for downstream signaling [Taylor et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 1995, 15, 4149].
Inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis has been proposed as a key mechanism for the development of blood and tissue eosinophilia in asthma. IL-5 and GM-CSF are upregulated in asthma and are proposed to cause blood and tissue eosinophilia by inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis. Inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis has been proposed as a key mechanism for the development of blood and tissue eosinophilia in asthma. It has been reported that Syk kinase is required for the prevention of eosinophil apoptosis by cytokines (using antisense)[Yousefi et al., J. Exp. Med. 1996, 183, 1407].
The role of Syk in FcγR dependent and independent response in bone marrow derived macrophages has been determined by using irradiated mouse chimeras reconstituted with fetal liver cells from Syk −/− embryos. Syk deficient macrophages were defective in phagocytosis induced by FcγR but showed normal phagocytosis in response to complement [Kiefer et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 1998, 18, 4209]. It has also been reported that aerosolized Syk antisense suppresses Syk expression and mediator release from macrophages [Stenton et al., J. Immunology 2000, 164, 3790].
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop compounds useful as inhibitors of protein kinases. In particular, it would be desirable to develop compounds that are useful as inhibitors of SYK, JAK-3, or GSK-3, particularly given the inadequate treatments currently available for the majority of the disorders implicated in their activation.